


The Adventures of Hooty And Fly

by ghlyffe



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Getting into scrapes, He just wants to be included, What Eda doesn't know won't hurt her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghlyffe/pseuds/ghlyffe
Summary: Hooty and Fly getting into scrapes while everyone else goes to the fair.
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Hooty And Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is “the other side” of the story shown during “Really Small Problems” while Eda, King and Luz are at the Carnival.  
> Hooty and Fly, Crimebusters of the - no wait, that’s something else. Watch this space.

“Talk to me! Talk to me!” Hooty shot across the Living Room after his new best friend, Fly. Fly didn’t say anything, but then, they never did.  
As Fly stopped and hovered in front of him in silence, Hooty had an idea. His inhalation caught Fly off guard for a moment, sucking the poor insect towards the gaping beak.  
“We should go into the forest! I have alll my best playdates in the forest! Hoot!”  
The camera hanging around the owl-tubes neck wobbled as he rose up, clearly pleased with himself for having such a great idea.  
Fly just buzzed in place, trying to avoid the gaping black hole that threatened to suck it in.

Hooty swung his front door open for Fly as the pair left, heading out towards the dense Bonesborough Woods that surrounded the Owl House. Fly actually managed to sound resigned as Hooty started a running narrative on their travels. “This is where I found Lilith last time when she came to visit Eda and this it he clearing where I like to have my tea parties and this -”  
Fly buzzed through a hole in a tree and was blessed with a temporary silence.  
“-went when I was part of a Moonlight Conjuring. It’s nice to be here with friends, isn’t it, Fly? Hoot?”  
Fly bobbed up and down, which Hooty at least took for an agreement and drew in a breath to start another gargantuan sentence. The next thing he knew, a net had dropped down out of the tree-line and pinned his head and the front-most part of his neck to the ground as the Demon Hunters melted out of the shadows around them.  
“Keep an eye on it, Tom. Don’t let it up while we see about trying to pull the demon out of the house.”  
“If you want to be friends, you could have asked.” Hooty said, grumpily, from under the net.  
Tom jabbed him with a long stick. “Quiet, demon. We’re going to sell you now we finally caught you, after last time.”  
“Ow! Hoot!”  
Fly watched from a littl way away as the other two Demon Hunters left, following Hooty’s extended neck back to the house to see if they could extract him somehow. As they left even the visual range of an insect, Fly buzzed forward and prodded Tom’s cheek until the Hunter got distracted enough to try and swat at it.  
Hooty’s eyes and beak opened wide in surprise as he saw what was happening. “I like having friends, hoot hoot!”  
With his attention torn between the house demon and the insect, unsure even of which was the more irritating, Tom sprang up from his position seated on one of the pegs holding the net in place.  
That relaxation was all Hooty needed to pull up from the ground, shaking off the net and turning to face Tom, now looking at him in horror.  
“Hi, Tom! Do you like the rough-housing too?” Hooty beamed at him as he hit the Hunter smartly over the head, stunning him and sending him to his knees.  
“You’re so good at making friends, Fly! We should do this more often, we can have adventures and playdates and get into scrapes and - ”  
“Make it stop, please….” Tom groaned from the floor.  
“You mean you want to play another game now? This is the best playdate!” Hooty pulled back for a moment, coiling his neck around the camera to press the button, taking a picture of Fly’s back and a terrified Demon Hunter.  
Fly ignored the owl demon and started to fly back towards the house, bobbing slightly.  
“Oh! Hoot! More friends!” Hooty wrapped his neck tube around Tom, picking the Hunter up bodily and following Fly back towards the bulk of his own body.

Back at the house, the other two hunters were staring at the bulky building, remembering the last time they’d seen it. “Where does it keep its legs?” The leader asked, somewhat incredulously.  
His companion shrugged. “Underneath?”  
“Thanks.” The leader paused for a second. “Did you hear - ”  
He got cut off as Tom dropped out of the sky, landing on top of him.  
“Hi new friends! We’re going to have a tea party and share stories and talk for hours and hours and - ”  
The leader of the Demon Hunters climbed back to his feet, drawing his sword and staring at the house demon.  
“Oh, well we like this part of the playdate too, don’t we, Fly? Hoot?”  
Fly still wouldn’t say anything. Hooty was glad he could talk so much to fill in the gaps.

The Demon Hunters took one look at each other before fleeing into the forest, Tom lagging behind them as he managed to scramble back to his feet. They all remembered their last encounter with the Demon of the Owl House all too well.

“Boy, Fly, we sure get into some wacky hijinks, don’t we? Sure feel sorry for anyone that missed seeing us two rabble-rousers getting into scrapes. Good thing I brought a camera! Yep, Hooty and Fly, together forever you and me, every single d-”  
Finally, Fly gave up and cut Hooty off by flying directly into the open beak.  
“Now I know what friendship tastes like. Nyum. Tastes like a bug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I remembered Hooty can tunnel. I just don’t think Hooty always remembers he can.  
> Hoot.


End file.
